Confrontation
by Princess Celeste
Summary: They've always wanted to ask the two assassins something. It's only now they've actually asked them. They didn't realize they would actually be getting an answer. Movie-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Might be out of character.**

**Prologue:**

"Tony, I don't think we should do this. I mean, they're here for rest and relaxation, not a freaking interrogation!" Pepper Potts voice rang through the meeting room.

"Relax! I mean, aren't you curious as well?"

"I am, it's just that I don't want a gun directed at my throat!"

"Since when would Natasha point a gun at your throat?"

"It's a possibility!"

"I already talked to Rogers and Banner about it, they're coming later today as back-up."

"You talked to Steve? When? How?"

"What's with the first name?"

"Answer me Tony!"

"I called them yesterday. Using a cellphone."

"Steve used a cellphone!"

"No, he used Banner's phone. It was on speaker anyway."

"Oh. Wait, I have to talk to Natasha alone?"

"You'll do fine!"

"Why can't Maria help me?"

"Agent Hill is busy."

"You just don't want Director Fury know, don't you?"

"I want to get out of this alive, you know."

"I know, I know. But isn't a relationship between S.H.I.E.L.D agents illegal?"

"I'm already checking on that. Well, Banner is checking on that."

As if on cue, Tony's phone rang. He answered it. Then, after a few seconds, he put it down again.

He smirked and said, "Well, it ain't illegal. Now, the plan can start."

**A/N: This is my first Avengers fanfiction, so please take it easy. Also, please review so that I would update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed. You really made me happy! Now, the second chapter! ^_^**

Pepper Potts was walking down the corridor, glaring at Tony Stark. Well, the glare was also directed at Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner, but the two somehow managed to ignore it.

When they reaching the door the guys want Pepper to enter, she hissed.

The men stopped in their tracks and stared at her weirdly. She looked at them and said, "What? I don't want to go in there! There's a 99% percent chance that the NYPD will come here later and will be investigating the subtle but brutal murder of Pepper Potts!"

Bruce blinked twice and answered, "Who said it would be brutal?"

"BRUCE!"

Steve cut in, saying, "What Banner meant to say was, who says you're going to be murdered? Am I right Bruce?"

He looked pointedly at Banner, who was staring at Pepper, wide-eyed, while Pepper was glaring at him. He quickly nodded. Pepper sighed, and started walking again.

Tony then said, "See Banner? I told you Pepper was frightening, especially when you know it's you she's glaring at!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TONY!"

"Uh-oh."

Steve sighed, realizing that this supposed short trip down the corridor might be longer than he thought.

A few minutes later, or a few bickers later, they were a few feet away from Natasha Romanoff's room, which in Pepper's opinion will be the scene of the crime.

Bruce Banner then said, "Okay Miss Potts, if agent Romanoff isn't there, she might be at the sparring arena, in other words, the tenth floor."

Tony then said, "Wait a minute, the sparring arena isn't on the tenth floor, it's on the ninth!"

Bruce asked, "Does it really matter?"

Tony looked at Pepper, and said, "Yes."

Bruce sighed, knowing there was no change in Stark's attitude, said, "Okay, so it's important to you. Anyways, you know what to do right?"

Pepper nodded.

"You know what to ask?"

Another nod.

Pepper then asked, "What if I get into trouble? Should I call 911?"

"I don't think they would be able to help."

"Run very very fast?"

"She'll catch you anyways."

"Get Clint?"

"Then they'll both kill you."

"Get Tony?"

Tony perked up and said, "Bad idea. We'll be Shish Kebab in less than 5 minutes."

"Okay… Jump out the window?"

All of the boys said, "THAT'S SUICIDE!"

Steve added, "Stark was only able to do it because his suit was going after him!"

"That sounds very weird. So you mean to say my Iron Man suit was chasing me all around the room and I just happened to jump out the window so that it wouldn't follow me? That means my suit has much more common sense than me."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I know what you meant."

"Then what did I mean?"

Pepper Potts, getting annoyed with the two, cut them off, saying, "Would both of you shut up and give me real advice!"

The two men stopped, looked at her, and said at the same time, "Just don't mess it up."

It was evident in her eyes that she was scared, no, terrified, and she didn't want to die just yet.

So she knocked. The boys ran away from the corridor as quickly (but not really silently) as possible.

A voice came from the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" The voice sounded bored out of its mind. Very unlikely of Natasha.

"I-it's me, Pepper."

"Oh, come in then."

When she went in, she got the shock of her life. Natasha wasn't doing anything! She was just lying down on her bed!

"Natasha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? Because, if I remember correctly, usually by now, you would be sparring, shooting guns, or having a NCIS marathon."

"You know me that well, huh?"

That sentence obviously rattled Pepper. She was shaking!

"N-no of c-course not! It's just that those were what you were doing for the past two days!"

"Oh? Well, why are you here?"

"I-I've got something to ask you."

"Eh? What is it then?"

"W-what is your relationship status with Clint? Oh gosh! I said it wrong!"

At that, the Black Widow sat up, took her gun, and began to clean it.

Poor Pepper was getting paler by the second.

At the surveillance room, the men, mainly Tony, were slamming their heads on the table, horrified at how she said it.

Then Natasha spoke.

"It's complicated. I don't expect you to understand it."

At that moment, Pepper, Tony, Bruce and Steve woke up from their sense of dread.

Pepper managed to say, "Then at least try. I-if you w-want to."

Natasha raised her eyebrow and said, "Well, you know we're comrades, we've teamed up more than once, we know each other more than anyone, but I think… I might be falling for him."

At that point of the "interrogation", everyone's jaws dropped to the ground.

A second passed, two, three…

Then Steve said, "Did we actually get an answer?"

Bruce muttered, "Houston, I think there's a problem with my brain. It seems to be malfunctioning. It made me hear that agent Romanoff is in love with agent Barton."

Then, the most shocking thing of all:

"She's in love!" Was the only thing Tony Stark was able to say before he completely passed out.

"I can't believe it, he actually passed out." Steve muttered, trying not to follow in Stark's footsteps.

Back in the room, Pepper was actually able to control her giddiness and say, "Why won't you tell him then?"

Natasha sighed and said, "Because it might be illegal in S.H.I.E.L.D protocol."

Pepper was more than happy to give her good news. "But it's not illegal!"

Natasha looked up. "What did you say?"

"It's not illegal. If I remember correctly, there were even a few S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who got married to other agents." Pepper answered confidently. After they got the "go sign" from Banner, they researched a bit for proof that the rule didn't exist.

"Really?"

"That's what I know."

"I have to thank you, but, I don't know if he will ever… You know."

Pepper nodded then grinned, saying, "That's how I felt before, you know. But I think you've been waiting much longer than I have."

Natasha smiled faintly. She then said, "Thank you Pepper, for everything, but you better not tell this to anyone, okay?"

Because of that, Pepper was a bit scared, but not as much as before.

"I won't tell."

She stood up and left the room, leaving Natasha with a spark, maybe now a tiny flame, of hope.

Once Pepper closed the door, she saw the three men walking towards her.

Tony enthusiastically said, "Well done Pepper! We watched the whole thing!"

Steve added, "Me and Bruce watched the whole thing. Stark passed out for a few minutes."

Thus, Stark glares at Rogers, Rogers smiles at Stark, Stark keeps glaring, Banner has to cut in before Stark attacks Rogers.

Bruce then said, "Anyways, congratulations. Now all we have to do is interrogate, ehem, ask agent Barton if he feels the same way, without saying that agent Romanoff has feelings for him however."

Everyone nodded.

Pepper then said, "Good luck boys! Also, Tony? Don't say anything mean."

"If I don't say anything mean, he'll know there's something wrong!"

Steve, for once, blinked twice, and said, "You know, that actually makes sense!"

Tony smirks and bows.

Pepper rolled her eyes and said, "There goes his ego."

He pouted. "Pepper!"

They all laughed before they continued their "dangerous mission".

**Wow, I'm not exactly satisfied. Is it too cheesy? Does it lack humor? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it, and I also hope you forgive for the characters being, well, out of character. Also, should I transfer this story into the movies section, or make a copy and put it in the movies section? Let me hear your thoughts people! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, everyone! I'd like to thank you all for the honest reviews! Also, in this chapter, I'm mentioning an OC who is directly related to Clint. Since this is movie-verse, I'm not going to use the comics; I'll just use what I know from the movies. The only things I'll be using that are from the comics are the characters, and the infinity formula. So I hope you'll like her! The third chapter! I don't own the Avengers. ;)**

The boys were in a hurry to head to the training room. Well, Tony was in a hurry. Steve and Bruce were a bit sad, no, very sad that Pepper wasn't going to be there to control, no, tame, Tony.

When they reached the floor, to Steve and Bruce's complete horror, Clint was shooting arrows.

They thought, "Great, now our death will be quicker than expected."

That thought was magnified once Tony greeted the archer.

"Good day, Katniss! Still shooting arrows, I see…"

The archer didn't answer until he notched two arrows in the same spot. It didn't take long.

He looked at Tony then grinned, saying, "Oh, hey Haymitch! How's Effie?"

Steve and Bruce were trying their best not to laugh. In other words, they were laughing hard.

Tony was about to make a witty comeback when he realized who he was being compared to.

"I try my best not to fall off stages, you know! And Pepper is fine, thanks for asking."

Steve and Bruce laughed harder.

Clint laughed and fired another arrow.

"I bet you do. So… Are you going to ask me if I am in love with Nat now?"

It took a few seconds for the sentence to make sense in the trio's minds.

"Wait, what?" was the reply the archer got.

Clint smirked and said, "Judging from your reaction, you three didn't realize that I was right behind you during Miss Pott's "interrogation"?"

The trio shook their heads.

"Well, if I were a killer, you three would have been dead by now, then. You guys should sharpen your senses. By the way Stark, the part where you fainted? It's already on every S.H.I.E.L.D agent's desktop. _It's their wallpaper._"

Tony's eyes widened, then he gave the archer his death glare.

Clint laughed again and fired another arrow at the target.

"Anyways, my answer is yes."

Steve recovered from his shock, then asked, "Why do you love, forgive me for saying that, her?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Try your best."

"You wouldn't understand."

"You don't know that yet."

"I just don't want to explain it."

"Fine, we could just ask Cassandra when she gets back from…"

"DON'T!"

Tony frowned and said, "Geez, relax will you? Why can't we ask her?"

"…Just don't. She'll talk for hours if you ask her. She might even have a PowerPoint Presentation prepared just for that situation."

"She's _that _ready?"

"You have no idea what she's capable of."

"Oh, we have an idea. So you'll tell us?"

"Sure. But only when me and Tasha are together."

"_What!_ That'll take forever!"

"Not really, if you let me take over your "_mission"_."

Tony looked at Steve and Bruce. Both nodded.

"You got a deal."

"Good. Then you better let me do it my way."

"Why not?"

"Good."

The trio shook hands with the archer, signifying that they agreed on it.

**A/N: Yes! The chapter's done! But it's a short chapter isn't it? Anyways, please review! Also, soon, when this story is done, I'll transfer it to the movies section. Hope you guys and gals are okay with that! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! I present to you, the fourth and last chapter! Also, I have news for you guys! There will be other stories coming soon which are connected to this! One of them is a prequel and some of them will be featuring Cassandra! You guys and gals remember Cassandra right? Hopefully, you'll come to like her. Anyways, read on! Forgive me for the OOC-ness!**

Once they shook hands, Clint told Tony, Steve and Bruce that all three of them should bring Pepper and leave the tower before Clint talks to Natasha. But before that, they deleted all of the tapes concerning the talk at the Training Room. They also made sure that JARVIS wouldn't tell Natasha anything concerning their conversation, and the plan.

So the four of them left, but before that, Pepper notified Natasha that they were going to Starbucks to get a drink. Thankfully, Natasha didn't go along.

Clint decided to wait an hour before he talked to her, but before that, he decided to call Cassandra, knowing that if he didn't tell her about what he was about to do, she would get very angry, and nobody wants her angry.

Thankfully, she didn't fuss about it much, she just told him to cut the phone call so that they would get together sooner. He had to laugh at her request.

He found Natasha watching NCIS again.

"Hey Nat! Another marathon?"

"Pretty much. Decided to watch season 7 this time though."

"Okay."

They watched for a few more minutes before Clint decided to make a move.

"Hey Nat?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in love?"

"Love is for children."

"Are you a child?"

-silence-

"Are you, Nat?"

"You can say that."

"Give me a sure answer."

"Why are you suddenly so curious?"

"I'm watching NCIS! It makes me a bit too curious at times. Anyways, your answer?"

"Yes, I still consider myself a child when it comes to love."

"Then, on to my next question."

"You have another?"

"Of course, Tasha. Anyways, do you have someone special to you?"

"Of course. Both you and Cass are very special to me. You took me in, spared my life. You could have killed me at any time, yet you didn't. I owe you."

"You already repaid that debt Tash, multiple times."

"I still don't think that's enough."

"It's already enough. It's more than enough. Remember Budapest?"

"Where both of us were near to dying, and Cassandra was in the sidelines, watching, couldn't do anything about it? Yeah, I remember that mission."

"She really was pissed at Fury for not letting her get out there."

"She definitely was."

"So, answer my question."

"Do I have to, Clint?"

"Yes, Tasha."

"… Fine. Yes, there is this one guy I'm starting to love…"

"Who?"

"Would I tell you that quickly?"

"Yes."

"I'll only tell you about him."

"Sounds great. Is he an agent?"

"You figure it out. He's kind, he's sweet, he cares for me more than anyone, he's forgiving, he's fierce at times, he can be ruthless if he really wants to, he's everything I ever wanted and needed."

"What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Who am I in your life, Nat?"

"Don't you want to find out by yourself?"

"I'm too busy with jobs to knock my head on the wall, trying to figure that out."

Natasha smirked, then replied, "If you're too busy with jobs, why are you here then?"

"You know why I'm here, Tash. Fury sent us on vacation… again."

"I'm starting to wonder why he keeps sending us on vacation, or, in his words, _a leave of absence_."

"A leave of absence, yeah right. There's a good chance that he's just sending me away because the rookies are arriving this week."

"He always seems to send us somewhere far away when rookies arrive for a briefing."

"He probably sent Cass away first so that we wouldn't suspect."

"We're spies, he shouldn't have done that."

"Got that right. But… why do I feel that right at this moment, Cass is pissed off and is beating someone up senseless?"

"There's a good chance that that is exactly what she's doing…"

"Anyways Nat, answer my question."

"Which one?"

"Who am I in your life?"

"Come back in two hours and find out."

"Two hours!"

"Take it or leave it."

"… Fine."

"Good. See you in two hours."

Once Clint left, Natasha immediately called Cassandra.

"This is Gail."

"Cass, it's me, Nat."

"Nat? What's up? You sound… nervous…"

"That's because I am! Your idiot brother is asking me who he is to me!"

"Tell the truth…"

"He doesn't like me that way, you know that!"

"What if he does like you?"

"We don't know that! We shouldn't take risks."

"You love taking risks."

"Not this time."

"Why?"

"Because this time, I could lose the only friend I have besides you!"

"… Just tell him okay?"

"If this goes wrong, I'm blaming you."

"Sure, I don't mind."

"You're crazy."

"Why, thank you… Hey Nat, I think we need to cut this conversation. Agent Spencer will be pissed off if he finds out I've been talking to another agent during my, umm, _leave of absence_. Hehe…"

"You and your brother think alike."

"We're sibs! Do you think a five year age gap would separate our way of thinking!"

"I highly doubt it. See you soon Cass. Good luck with that _mission _of yours."

"Rogers and Banner still think it's a mission?"

"Yup."

"I better explain it to them sooner or later."

"You should."

"I will. You should tell him now, or you'll be hearing from me."

"Since when do I not hear from you?"

"… Good point. Okay, byee!"

"Good bye Cass."

Once Natasha hung up, she sighed, and then looked at her laptop. It was one of the few things that belonged to her and her alone. She got it as a birthday gift from Cassandra. According Clint's sister, it was for the times in which she was bored.

She muttered, "I wonder if…"

1 hour and 30 minutes later…

Clint opened the door and looked around. Natasha wasn't there.

"Nat? You here?"

Then he heard a beeping sound. He flinched and took out his gun, directing it to the sound. To his surprise, it came from _his_ laptop. He opened it and found that he got an email from Natasha.

Trusting her completely, he opened it. Then, to his shock, it turned out to be a virus.

He tried to fix it, but failed. When he was about to give up, a pop-up window appeared.

It said, "This is what you are to me, Clinton Francis Barton. You are a virus that just wouldn't disappear. Even if the smartest people would try to remove you from me, you just wouldn't let go. As to why I'm not trying my best to get rid of you, I just don't want to get rid of you. You affected me. So, I will remove this virus if you answer this question: I love you, will it be reciprocated?"

Clint's eyes widened, then he ran out of the room, not even bothering to click the button.

Natasha, in another room, seeing that he hadn't pressed the button, sighed, sat back on her chair, and hummed a very familiar song.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone, baby it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

Suddenly Clint slammed the door open, and said, "Why won't you tell me in person?"

She looked up, evidently confused.

"Because, she's a coward when it comes to love." Suddenly, a voice came from the TV said.

When they looked at it, it was Cassandra. She was at Starbucks.

Tony and Pepper were grinning along with her. Steve and Bruce were scowling at Cassandra. She paid no attention.

"Now, Clint, tell her already!"

Tony added, "But don't make out on the bed! That costs more than 100 of your guns!"

Natasha and Clint stood beside each other and said, "For once, Cass, get out of our face! You did a lot, and we thank you for that!"

Cassandra mock – bowed and turned the chat off.

Natasha then looked at Clint and smiled.

"Where were we?"

-At Starbucks-

"Cass… It wasn't a mission?"

"Um, no?"

"_She's a goner!_"

"Tony!"

"Sorry Pep…"

**A/N: It is done! Finally! But, to those who liked this story, don't worry, a lot more will be coming soon! Just as my new one, A Soapy Conversation, which is a prequel to Confrontation, is out now! Hope you liked the ending!**


End file.
